plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Proxy
Proxy is a female character that appears as a survivor and an ally during the later levels. Proxy is one of the main allies, teaming up with the Marine and Noir Lime later in the campaign. She is the only female character in the series. Her notable weapons are the Pistol, Shotgun CS-DAZ, Assault Rifle CS-RC, and Railgun CS-OneSOneK. In the campaign, there are a series of levels entirely for Proxy to survive each encounter, until she meets up with the Marine. Levels tend to be similar to those with the Marine levels, with a few additional levels of difficulty added, and from a different point of view. Description Proxy is a survivor, as the player figures out as she is introduced. She is played first in the middle of a Civil Security base, where she must escape the initial Civil Security guards, find weapons, and escape the compound. Later in the campaign, she allies with the Marine , and then Noir Lime . Proxy also has pink swords. Not only that but she also plays a vital role. Proxy has the same HP as the Marine. If the Marine is in the Heavy battlesuit, Proxy will have 750 HP like the Marine or have 500 HP, if the Lite Battlesuit is chosen. She is a very good help in levels 37 and 38 . Proxy is also with the Marine and with Noir Lime in levels 40 and 41. Trivia *She has a white version of her battlesuit and a red and blue one which is exclusive to the Map Editor. *Many people dislike her because of how she speaks in gameplay. *There have been reports that if a player wears a heavy battlesuit and inserts the name "Proxy" in multiplayer, they become invincible, this is most likely just a glitch or a bug. *She is the only character that shouts a word when she is dying, other than Civil Security, while other characters just grunt. *Some players think Proxy is a male because of the body size. Civil Securities also say, "He must be stopped". This could be a typo, however. *She is the first ally that wields the Railgun CS-OneSOneK. *She is the second one to have different battlesuits, the first one being the Marine. *She has four unique skins; the standard green, white, red, and blue. *Proxy may be of Asian descent due to the shade of her skin and her facial appearance. *It was rumored that Proxy was a former member of the Civil Security. *Oddly, when choosing her helmet, you can change the color of her skin. The same goes for her arms when changing the color of her swords. The brightly colored skin is probably just paint. *Her green verison's code is 3, white is 72, red is 76, blue is 76 and helmetless is 61. Quotes Proxy will shout one of these quotes: "Got one!" - ''When she kills an enemy.'' "Fantastic!" - ''Another phrase when she kills a foe.'' "Nice!" - ''Another phrase when she kills an enemy.'' "Take cover!" - ''When she gets hit. Proxy_withhelmet.jpg|Proxy with helmet equipped. White_Proxy.jpg|Proxy in white battlesuit. Proxy_withouthelmet.jpg|Proxy without the helmet. Proxy red.jpg|Red Battle Suit Proxy Proxy blue.jpg|Blue Battle Suit Proxy ''"Over here!" - Another phrase Proxy shouts when she spots an enemy. "Up there!" - ''When she spots and enemy above her. ''"No!" or "Help!" - ''When she is dying. ''"Aaaaah!" - ''When killed.'' Proxy also grunts when damaged like all other characters in PB2. Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Protagonists Category:Campaign Category:Characters Category:Skins Category:Levels Category:Multi Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Single Player Category:Custom Maps